


The Finish Line

by SoFarAway85, Taes_BlueParrot



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Canon Gay Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Photographer Kim Taehyung | V, Photography, Porn With Plot, Portraits, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, University, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, Voyeurism, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFarAway85/pseuds/SoFarAway85, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taes_BlueParrot/pseuds/Taes_BlueParrot
Summary: Taehyung couldn't believe his luck. Being able to display his intimate portraits in the most sought after art gallery in Seoul was a dream come true.But will his relationship suffer if his boyfriend finds out he wasn't the only model?
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Kim Taehyung | V, Choi Yeonjun/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. PUMA

"Thank you again for giving me the opportunity to showcase my work in your gallery, Mr. Kim.", Taehyung said, as he was carrying the last batch of large canvases through the door that was held open by a tall, stylish man in his mid 30s.  
"It's my pleasure. I couldn't take my eyes off them when I first saw these portraits. I'm so glad you considered showing your work here. Do you need some help hanging them up?", the man asked, smiling brightly at Taehyung.  
"That would be great, thank you so much, Mr. Kim."  
"Please, call me Namjoon. I'm not too keen on formalities."

Taehyung still couldn't believe his luck. Being able to display his photographs in the most sought after art gallery in Seoul was a dream come true. The grand opening was only a few days away, and Taehyung was absolutely buzzing.

When he first showed some of his photographs at a small local art cafe, he didn't expect to become such a big deal. He had feared his work would be misunderstood. That people would see the intimate portraits of people mid-climax as too risqué, too pornographic.  
But somehow, a journalist saw his work and wrote about them online. The post went viral and soon Kim Taehyung was a hot topic on the South Korean art scene.

"I can't wait to see them properly displayed. If you have some time, I'd love to discuss them in a bit more detail. Get a sense of your process. I'm absolutely fascinated with "The Finish Line". Your fearless approach to showing the raw beauty of intimacy is so refreshing. And coming from a queer artist? Makes it even more important in my eyes."

"I'd be happy to talk you through it.", Taehyung smiled big, as he unwrapped the first canvas and carefully hung it near the entrance of the gallery. It would be the first portrait the guests would get to see as they entered.

"What is this one called? PUMA.", Namjoon said as he took a good look at the photo.  
"It's the first in the series. Well, back when I took this, I didn't know I was going to make this into a collection…" Namjoon noticed Taehyung's demeanour change slightly as his eyes trailed over the photo. The young man's boxy smile from earlier turned into a blank expression. His eyes seemed to look through the canvas at something that only Tae could see.  
Namjoon wondered what he was thinking about.

The portrait showed a close up of a young, handsome man. His eyes were closed, his full, pouty lips slightly parted. Strands of blonde hair were glued to his sweaty forehead. The expression of his face was that of absolute bliss. Namjoon couldn't take his eyes off him.

***

"I can't believe I've agreed to do this, babe.", Yeonjun said nervously as Taehyung started to set up his equipment in their bedroom.  
"It'll be fine. Don't stress about it. If it doesn't work out, or if you don't like them, I'll delete the pics. No sweat.", Taehyung walked over to his boyfriend and gave him an encouraging peck on the cheek.

Tae had tried to talk Yeonjun into letting him take photos of him for months, and when he finally agreed, Taehyung had jumped at the chance, setting up his gear immediately.  
"If you'd know how hot you look when you cum, you'd understand why I NEED to capture the moment… Come on, let's have our dinner first. And some drinks. Loosen you up a bit. I know how naughty you get when you've had a few.", Tae winked at Yeonjun and led him from their bedroom into their small kitchenette.

The two had moved into an adorable small apartment a few months back, after dating for almost a year.  
Tae had never been happier. Yeonjun, a fellow art student, was everything he wanted in a man. He was intelligent, kind, had a deep love and admiration for fine arts, and on top of all of that he was the most gorgeous guy Tae had ever seen.  
However, what Taehyung loved most about Yeonjun was how unbelievably loyal and supportive he was of his dreams.  
Jun worked two part time jobs, besides his studies, to be able to afford this flat and give Taehyung a chance to try and chase his lifelong ambitions to become a renowned photographer.

Yeonjun grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and Tae uncorked a bottle of his favourite red.  
They enjoyed their meal and the drinks were flowing freely.  
Yeonjun was telling Taehyung a story about a rude customer he had encountered at the coffee shop earlier today, but Tae had trouble following it. His wine-tinted eyes admired the fullness of Junie's bottom lip, so inviting, they were just waiting to be playfully bit into...  
"Babe, are you even listening to me at all?", Yeonjun asked him after a while, with a pout on his face.  
"I'm so sorry you had a scrappy day, love. Come here.", Tae snapped out of his trance, stood up and leant over the table, grabbed a hold of the back of his boyfriend's neck and pulled him into a lingering kiss.  
He could taste the sweetness of the wine on Yeonjun as their tongues found each other.  
"Come with me.", Tae purred in his deep baritone as he left the table and waved his finger at Jun seductively.

When they reached their bedroom, Tae pushed Jun onto the bed and sat down next to him.  
"You're eager today, tiger…" Yeonjun purred and smiled at his boyfriend.  
Tae pulled his shirt over his head and flung it to the bedroom floor. "I can't help it, honey, you're just too damn sexy…"  
Their lips found each other again and again, each kiss becoming hotter and needier the longer they made out with each other.  
Taehyung was obsessed with Jun's beautiful lips. He loved taking his time and just kissing him until he got all too worked up.  
After a little while, Tae's hands wandered under Yeonjun's shirt, touching the warm skin underneath, before they slowly made their way south and found the button on his jeans.  
Tae let his fingers run over the fabric of Yeonjun's trousers, feeling the outline of his hard-on, which caused Jun to let out a delicious little moan.  
Tae gripped a hold of his hardness firmly and started palming him through the fabric of his trousers.  
"Mmhhh, someone's excited for our photo session..."  
Tae then carefully opened the zipper of Yeonjun's jeans, and Jun lifted his hips so he could pull his trousers and boxer off of him.  
Taehyung was greeted by his boyfriend's beautiful hard cock literally jumping out to greet him, just waiting for him to devour it.

Taehyung licked his lips in anticipation.  
"Let me have a taste of you…", he whispered. Yeonjun looked at him through half closed eyes as Taehyung ran his long, delicate fingers over the inside of his lovers thighs, slowly making his way to his middle.  
Grabbing a firm hold of Yeonjun's shaft and leaning in, Taehyung placed a tender open mouthed kiss on the smooth tip of Jun's cock. A familiar salty taste lingered on his tongue as he started to lick slow circles around Yeonjun's head, which caused him to squirm under him and whimper softly.

With a cheeky grin Tae looked up at his boyfriend. "Something you want?", the tip of his tongue darted out to lick up a little drop of precum that was forming on Jun's red hot tip.  
"Oh you bloody tease, you know exactly what I want…"  
Tae's tongue kept flicking over the same, sensitive spot over and over, just teasing the most sensitive bit of skin, causing Yeonjun to curse under his breath.

"Fucking suck me already, please…", finally hearing his boyfriend beg for it, Taehyung opened his lips and took his cock in. Teasingly slow, all the way down until his nose touched Yeonjuns pubes.  
Taehung lingered there for a second, breathing in deeply through his nose, trying not to gag on his boyfriend's delicious cock in his warm and wet mouth.  
Jun let out a soft sigh when Tae finally started to move up and down his length in a slow rhythm.  
" Oh fuck your mouth feels so good around me. Keep going..."  
Tae took his time, devouring every inch of his lover's cock, as soft moans and slurping sounds filled their bedroom. His tongue explored the protruding veins on the thick shaft, leaving no inch uncovered.  
Noticing that his lover's breathing was getting heavier, Tae's mouth let go of Yeonjun's dick with an audible plop, and he moved up to kiss his plump lips.  
Taehyung was now kneeling right in front of his face and slowly unbuttoned his trousers.  
"Mind returning the favour?", he laughed darkly and dropped his trousers down to his knees.  
Yeonjun's face lit up in a hungry smile as Tae's massive erection sprung out of his boxers.  
Tae could feel Yeonjun's breath on his pulsating tip, before he felt his hot tongue run across the length of his cock slowly, before he reached his balls and started to suck one into his mouth.  
"Oh fuck..", he moaned at the unexpected feeling of his lovers lips.  
Then, Jun wrapped his talented mouth around Tae's thick crown and started bobbing his head up and down on Taehyung's impressive length. Jun wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit in his mouth and started pumping in tune with his lips. Taehyung was so big, Yeonjun found himself gagging on him more than once, but his slippery cock soon slid easily down his hungry throat as far as he could take it.

With hollow cheeks Yeonjun looked up at Taehyung, who was gazing at him with dark eyes.  
He had grabbed a firm hold of Jun's hair and pulled him closer with every thrust. He was gentle but absolutely in control.  
"Mmmh, babe, I can't get enough of your mouth… Fuck you're so good. But I really, really need to fill that little hole of yours…. Turn around."  
He grabbed a hold of Jun and spun him around.  
Yeonjun's hands were grabbing onto the foot rest of the bed as he presented his tight little butt to Tae.  
Yeonjun looked straight into the camera as Tae lubed himself up thoroughly, before kneeling down right behind his boyfriend.  
His fingernails dragged slowly along Yeonjun's slender back. He could feel him arch against his touch as a little whimper fell from Jun's lips. Red streaks started forming on Yeonjun's pale skin.  
Taehyung playfully slapped his hard-on against Jun's butt cheeks a few times before finally aligning himself with his deliciously tight little hole.  
He slowly started to push himself into Jun. He took his time, letting his lover have a chance to adjust to his length.  
Yeonjun groaned as he slid his cock in about the halfway point, before pulling out almost completely. Teasingly he pushed himself back in and out only a couple of inches at a time until he heard Yeonjun cry for more.  
With one steady deep thrust he buried himself fully into him.  
"Ahhh… fuck...yes!"  
Taehyung started pounding him at a steady pace and he felt Yeonjun pressing himself against his hips to meet his thrusts.  
Tae grabbed the little bluetooth self-timer he had placed on his bedside table earlier. Then, with his free hand, he reached around Yeonjun's waist and started stroking his throbbing cock. He felt droplets of precum leaking over his fingers. He knew Jun was getting very close.  
"Ready for your close ups, baby? Don't you hold back.. I want to see it all in these photos. God you feel so goddamn good…"  
It was hard to keep a steady thought in his mind, let alone give instructions when all he could think of was now amazing Yeonjun's tight little walls felt against his painfully hard dick.  
Taehyung increased his speed. The room was filled with the noise of his balls slapping against Yeonjun's thighs repeatedly.  
His hand was running over Jun's length furiously now, he wanted him to cum as hard as possible.  
"Nnnghh, fuck I am going to explode Tae… oh.. oh.."  
"Keep looking at the camera babe, you're so fucking sexy… come on baby boy, cum for me."  
Taehyung's finger kept clicking the self-timer in his hand over and over as he felt Yeonjun's whole body tense up under him. With a loud gasp, Jun emptied his load of white, hot cum all over Tae's hand and the bed sheet. He collapsed forward, but Tae wasn't done with him. Still pounding into him, he pushed his body into the mattress with each hard thrust. The closer Tae got to his own orgasm, the rougher his thrusts got. Yeonjun was a whinging, panting mess underneath him. His noises drove Tae over the edge and he emptied himself deep into his lover as he came, making sure to still snap photos as he did so.  
Once his orgasm had ebbed down, he laid down on top of Yeonjun's back, showering his sweaty neck in butterfly kisses and nibbles, savouring the salty taste on his lips.  
They both were out of breath and covered in a film of hot sweat.  
Tae rolled off of Jun and pulled him close into a hug. He wrapped his legs around him and held him tight.  
"I love you, sexy.", Yeonjun purred in a raspy voice. "I love you too. I'm curious to see how these pics turned out."  
"Can we cuddle for a while first? Surely these photos can wait until the morning, right?"  
"You're right, sorry baby."  
They quickly got cleaned up and then went straight back to bed, snuggled up tightly until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Yeonjun woke up the next morning, Tae was already up. He could hear him working in the living room, and the faint smell of coffee hung in the air.  
After a few big stretches, Yeonjun got out of bed, to see what Tae was up to.  
He saw him sitting on the sofa with his computer on his lap, looking through the photos from last night.  
Jun wasn't sure if he even wanted to see them at all. But judging by the big smile on Taeyhung's face, they must have been good enough.  
"Junie, come here, you have to see these. Babe… they are incredible. With a little bit of editing these will be outstanding. You are just… just the most gorgeous subject I've ever photographed."  
Jun looked at his boyfriend lovingly, Tae was literally beaming. He didn't think he had ever seen him this ecstatic about anything before.  
"Now you're making me blush. Ok… I guess I'll take a look. Let me see."

****

"Truly fascinating.", Namjoon said after Taehyung had talked a bit about his work,obviously leaving out anything that was too private to share.  
He was pleased with Namjoon's reaction to his portrait of Yeojun. Even though it hurt to look at it now, thinking back to how it came to be made him feel all warm inside. He told himself he had to make things right. Somehow.

Namjoon walked over to the next portrait on the wall and took a good look.  
It showed the side profile of a stunningly handsome man biting his lower lip. Eyes closed and brows furrowed.  
His black, wavy hair framed his beautiful features perfectly.  
There was a cut and bruise on his skin right on the cheek. Apart from this little imperfection, the man in the photo was absolutely breathtaking.  
"...Euphoria.", Namjoon read the title out loud.

Taehyung let out an audible sigh.  
"Oh yes…Euphoria… that's where all the trouble started…"


	2. Euphoria

FINISH LINE Chapter 2

  
Namjoon stood in front of the photo, eyes transfixed on the handsome man portrayed in it. He could sense how tense Taehyung was about this one. He wondered why.  
"...this is where all the trouble started."  
***  
Rays of early morning sun filled the kitchen, framing Yeonjun in a beautiful soft light. Taehyung stood in the door frame for a second and marveled at the sheer beauty of the moment.  
He was just sitting there, eating his breakfast. He had no right to be this damn pretty this early in the morning.  
"Hey gorgeous. ", he looked up and smiled at Tae. "Hope I didn't wake you up. I know you wanted a lie-in..."  
Tae walked towards Yeonjun and gave him a little kiss on his temple.  
"Any plans today, babe?", Jun asked and took a bite from his toast, crumbs falling onto his plate.  
"Yeah, actually. I have a booking for a photoshoot today. A bit out of my usual work, but who am I to turn down a job at the minute..."  
"Oh, is that right? What type of job?", Yeonjun smirked and raised his eyebrow.  
"Uhm... a local wrestling promotion asked me to photograph their event tonight.", Tae mumbles and then waited to see Yeonjun's reaction.  
"Wrestling... for real? Isn't that a bit, uhm, vulgar?"  
"Hey babe. I rather do this than another biring baby's first birthday session or engagement photos.... actually...my dad used to take me to wrestling shows when I was younger. Little did he know I enjoyed it for slightly different reasons than him though. All these oiled up muscle men...", Tae chuckled and Yeonjun joined in, laughing wholeheartedly.  
"Plus I'm really not in the position to turn anything down right now. The bills don't pay themselves. And I'm sure you don't want to take on a third job, right babe?"  
***  
Taehyung had been working out of his own small photography studio for a few months now, and business was slow in the current economy.  
He also had found himself getting quite bored by the same old mundane run of the mill walk-ins.  
That's why he had been offering his services online to all sorts of different companies for a special discounted price.  
Taking these intimate portraits of Yeonjun a few weeks back had really given him a new passion for his art, though.  
Taehyung had spent hours upon hours carefully editing and perfecting the shots, and had convinced one of his friends to showcase a few of his less provocative portraits in a little art cafe he owned.  
It turned out, the photos were well received by the public, and had gotten a lot of interest. There was quite a bit of buzz online about the photographer Taehyung, or VANTE, as he called his alter ego.

All this attention had also given Tae an idea. He really wanted to make a whole collection out of these portraits. He felt there was a lot to show, a lot of emotions to capture. And it would be a bold statement in the Seoul art community to be out and proud, and not ashamed of who you were and what.you loved.  
Taehyung had an idea how to possibly find some willing participants, also, and had put some motions into place a few days ago.  
He just knew he couldn't tell Yeonjun about it, he would just get unnecessarily jealous or try and talk him out of it...  
***  
Later that day, Tae was packing up his gear and Jun was getting ready to start his shift at the bar he worked at most weekends.  
"Right, babe I'm off. Text me to let me know you're ok. I know these shows can get a bit rowdy and macho... stay safe, you hear me? Love you.", Yeonjun gave Tae a peck on the cheek and squeezed his butt, before leaving for the night.  
Tae appreciated everything that Jun did for him.  
It was tough to get this photography business going. If it wasn't for him and his two jobs, Tae could've never afforded to even rent his little studio.  
He was hoping and praying that things would pick up soon.  
He owed it to his selfless boyfriend to prove that he was right in believing in him.  
***  
Taehyung arrived at the address the promoter had given him.  
He was glad he had made the right choice at dressing down for the occasion, wearing simple black jeans and a plain white t-shirt rather than his usual style of old vintage designer that he and Yeonjun would spend hours hunting for in second hand shops.  
This way, he at least blended into the crowd a little bit.  
There was a long line of fans lining up outside the building, waiting to get in. Taehyung walked alongside them to the entrance and made himself known to one of the security guards, who let him into the building.  
Inside, Tae saw the crew just finishing up setting up the ring, tightening the ropes at the turnbuckles and checking all the equipment over. He saw ladders, chairs, folding tables, barbed wire baseball bars and bunches of light tubes getting put under the ring. Tae had a rising suspicion this wasn't going to be the type of wrestling show he remembered from his childhood days...  
After speaking to one of the crew, Tae got led to the promoter who had hired him for the evening.  
The man quickly talked him through what type of shots he wanted, everything sounded straight forward enough. "...any bother, just come find me."  
The venue quickly filled with people and the bell rang soon after for the first match.  
It all started off fairly normal with one on one matches, but Taehyung was amazed by the high flying manoeuvres of the wrestlers.  
Photographing this fast paced spectacle was fun and challenging at the same time, but he was satisfied he had gotten some really good shots.  
So enough it was time for the main event, and the ring crew started placing the barbed wire bat and a lot of light tubes inside the ring.

The atmosphere in the room was buzzing, everyone seemed excited.  
Over the loudspeakers, the ring announcer could be heard introducing the last match of the evening.  
"The following is a no disqualifications match and it is for the Hardcore Championship. Falls count anywhere. Introducing first, then challenger - Jake Phoenix"  
The crowd erupted in cheers as a handsome, blonde and blue eyed American ran through the curtain towards the ring.  
Taehyung started taking photos of the charismatic young man, dressed in sparkly blue spandex trousers.  
While snapping away, Tae could hear the women in the crowd go wild. And he had to admit, he kinda felt the same way. This guy was cute as heck, and ever so photogenic.  
After his cheerful entrance music ended, the lights suddenly went out in the venue and only the entrance way was illuminated in red mist. Ominous music started playing and slowly a shadowy figure started emerging from the smoke.  
"Introducing next, the reigning and defending Hardcore champion, Jeonsa."  
Boos rang through the crowd as Jeonsa, "the Warrior" made his way to the ring. He was dressed in all black. Black leather tights, a floor length leather coat, open at the front showing off his stunning physique and a black lucha mask with dark red streaks running across it like drops of blood.  
He looked absolutely imposing as he climbed one of the turnbuckles and slowly slid his coat off, exposing the shiny gold Championship belt across his waist and a plethora of tattoos across his arms and chest.  
Taehyung spotted hundreds of little scars all across the wrestlers' back. He must have been doing these types of matches quite a bit.  
Under an absolut onslaught of boos, Jeonsa took his mask off, and Tae's mouth hung open. He had not expected such beauty under the mask.  
He must have been in his mid 30s, big, dark eyes, gorgeous full lips, a jawline to die for and wavy black hair framing an absolute classically handsome face.  
Tae couldn't help but stare. He didn't know where to look first, his abs, his face, his massive arms?  
"Wow..", he mouthed as he started taking photos. He wasn't usually into muscle guys like this. He preferred his men lean and toned, like his gorgeous Yeojun.  
But there was no denying this guys charisma and sex appeal.  
The match started off slow with the two wrestlers applying a lot of holds and strikes. Jeonsa was a hard hitter, trying his best to keep his opponent on the mat. Jake on the other hand was a quick high flyer, trying to down the other man with lots of aerial attacks off the top rope.  
Nothing seemed to work, so Jeonsa soon resorted to heelish tactics, hitting his rival from behind with a folded up chair. The noise it made on impact had Taehjung shuddering. Phoenix slowly started to grow frustrated. He couldn't beat the other man with just his wrestling ability, it seemed, so he also took to the weapons that were laid out for them. Taehyung couldn't believe his eyes when Jake suddenly grabbed a light tube and smashed it across Jeonsa's head. There were shards of glass flying everywhere and Tae tried his best not to get hit with any shards.

The man in the black trousers fell to the ground. Jake grabbed another light tube and hit him across his back. Immediately Tae saw dozens of little cuts forming and blood pouring out from everywhere. Then another light tube hit, and another.  
Taehyung felt sick to his stomach, but tried his best to keep taking photos.  
He couldn't believe the crowd was enjoying this carnage.  
Somehow, Jeonsa got back onto his feet, and jumped out of the ring. He almost collided with Tae.  
"Fuck, out of my road", the man shoved him to the side aggressively and Taehyung stumbled backwards.  
Tae threw his hands in the air defensively and whispered quiet apologizes towards the imposing wrestler in front of him.  
He looked down on his shirt, which now had two bloody hand prints where Jeonsa had made contact.  
"Jesus...", he thought to himself while trying to get his racing heartbeat under control.  
Jeonsa eventually defeated Jake after getting a hold of the barb wire bat and beating him mercilessly with it.  
Taehyung knew that the wire was gimmicked, but obviously even then left quite a few marks on the younger man's skin.  
The crowd again erupted in boos as Jeonsa's music started playing and the referee handed him his belt back.  
He held it up high above his head, gave the crowd a middle finger and spat onto the ring canvas.  
"Fuck all off you. I run this place! " he yelled before rolling out of the ring and heading running backstage.  
Taehyung was glad the match was over. He had felt deeply uncomfortable watching the brutal show of strength. He wanted nothing more than to get home to Yeonjun, who should be back from his shift in a couple of hours.  
The promoter walked up to Tae, slapped him on his back with a big smile on his face and said "Incredible main event, hey? Can't wait to see your photos, man. Did you enjoy it?" Taehyung nodded a little nervously and followed him backstage to sort out his payment. After that was settled he quickly said his goodbyes. Tae really didn't want to hang about any longer than he needed too.  
Although everyone he talked to had been quite nice, he felt awfully out of place in this world. He made his way to the exit while texting Yeonjun.  
His head buried in his phone, he got startled as he almost bumped into someone by accident.  
"Sorry.", he mumbled and looked up.  
"OH."  
"We have to stop meeting like this...", Jeonsa laughed darkly. He was still drenched in blood and sweat and covered in little pieces of glass. He looked even better close up. And right now he was way too close to Tae for his liking.  
He took a few steps back.  
"I'm sorry about earlier...", Tae mumbled a little embarrassed.

"It's ok, it happens. You're lucky you're cute...", he smirked at Tae, who was a bit taken aback by the sudden blatant flirty nature of this encounter.  
Taehyung couldn't help but look the man up and down, his eyes getting drawn to how big his thighs looked in his tight trousers.  
"Sorry about messing up your shirt too. I'm Jungkook, by the way. And you are...?" "Taehyung. Impressive match."  
"Thanks, man. We always try to give it our all  
Well, nice meeting you, but I better go wash this blood and glass off of me. Unless you wanna give me a hand, saying you can't take your eyes off me...", Jungkook winked and walked off towards the shower rooms.  
Of course, Tae didn't follow him.  
"What the fuck was that all about...who does he think he is..." Taehyung thought to himself as he made his way to his car. He was pissed off by the cockiness of the older man, but also couldn't stop imagining what he would look like in the shower...  
He shook his head to clear his head.  
Pulling out his phone, he texted Yeonjun again and told him that he was on his way home.  
****  
Taehyung got home, Yeonjun wasn't back from work yet.  
Tae immediately tossed his bloodied shirt into the washing machine and went to take a shower.  
However much he tried, he couldn't help thinking about Jungkook's body, glistening in sweat and blood. He imagined what it would've been like to take him up on his cheeky offer. Taehyung felt his dick growing hard at the thought of getting his hands on the handsome wrestler's body.  
Tae's hand grabbed a hold of his now desperately hard cock and started stroking himself with long, slow strokes.  
He imagined his soapy hands exploring every muscle on Jungkook's body; he slathered him up thoroughly, starting with his bloodied back, taking his time to carefully wash off the glass. Jungkook would wince a little, but not show how much it actually stung.  
Next, Taehhung would turn his attention to his broad chest and abs. He imagined how hard his muscles must feel to the touch.  
Tae got more and more aroused, his own strokes getting quicker as his imagination trailed to what he thought might be.between Jungkooks legs. He'd kneel down in front of him, while the hot water of the shower would drench them both, and give him the suck of his life.  
Tae was jerking himself off at full speed now, his tip already leaking droplets if precum he was that close to cumming at.the thought of Jungkook's length filling up his throat.  
"Hey babe, I'm home!", he suddenly heard Yeonjun shout from the hallway. He hadn't even noticed him unlocking the front door that was right next to the bathroom.  
Tae immediately snapped back into reality. Quickly he jumped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a bathrobe, hoping to somehow conceal his raging boner.  
He suddenly felt guilty for even daydreaming about another man, and tried to bury these thoughts in the back of his mind.

He stepped out of the bathroom, still soaking wet and walked up to Yeonjun and hugged him tightly.  
"Hey... feels like someone is happy to see me." Jun smirked as he felt something poke him in the leg. "Or did looking at half baked men all evening make you that horny, eh?", he laughed and reached down and his hand slipped slowly into the bathrobe, grabbing a firm home of Tae's cock.  
"Mmmmhhh... I was just missing you, that's all.", Tae whispered, leaning into his livers touch. His long slender fingers wrapping around his hard-on was just what he needed. "Well.. I'm here now, so I better take care of this.", he got down on his knees.  
"Oh babe, I'm sure you're tired though, you dont have t...ohhhh...fuck.", Tae couldn't help but moan out loud and he felt Yeonjuns plump lips wrap around the tip of his cock. He felt his sharp tongue licking quick circles around it, leaving wet trails behind. His mouth felt so soft and warm and beautifully familiar around his dick.  
"Oh babe... babe you're the fucking best. Mmmhh...", Tae closed his eyes as Yeonjun started bobbing his head up and down, while playing with his balls.  
"I love you Junie...", he moaned, running his fingers through Jun's hair.  
It took no time for Tae to erupt in a hard orgasm, filling his boyfriend's throat with his hot load.  
"Have I told you lately how delicious you are?" Yeonjun smiled up at him and wiped the corners of his mouth with the back of his hands.  
"Right my time to take a shower and then we'll cuddle up on the sofa and watch a movie, how about that. My turn to choose!", Jun said happily.  
"Oh is it?", Tae smiled back at him, helping him up off his knees.  
"Did you not choose that horrible romance last week that was so far fetched it hurt my head?"  
"Oi, you loved it, I saw you tearing up you big softy... plus, don't you think I deserve to pick after I just sucked you dry, big boy?", he winked and stepped into the bathroom.  
***  
The next morning, Taehyung woke up early and checked his messages.  
He was happy to see there were a few enquiries about photoshoots on his website, which he quickly replied to.  
Then his heart started beating a little faster when he logged onto the dating app he had placed an add in yesterday, searching for willing models for his passion project.  
He had explicitly explained what he was looking for, and that the photos produced would be used in art exhibitions. He had stated that this was not about hook ups, but for the sake of art. Suitable models would be paid for their time and get a small share of any prints or originals sold in the future.  
To his surprise he had gotten quite a few replies.  
As Tae started looking through them, he found that a lot of the messages were quite the opposite of what he was looking for. It was blatantly obvious that some were just looking for sex, sending dick pics or stupid one-liners.  
Getting a little frustrated, he started deleting a lot of messages right away before.even opening them.  
Then one message, sent just a few hours ago, caught his eyes.

The guy, calling himself Mr. X, who sent it, sounded genuinely interested in art and Taehyung's ideas. He seemed well spoken and mature. And on top of it all, he stated he would be available all day today.  
Tae took a deep breath. "Right, guess I'm really doing this..." he whispered to himself and made an appointment with the mysterious Mr. X for later this afternoon at his studio.  
The whole day, Tae was really nervous and giddy, trying his best to hide his nerves from Yeonjun. He knew he would be absolutely furious if he found out what he had in mind. Even if it was, in Taehyung's eyes perfectly innocent and in the name of art.  
Jun was the jealous type, always had been.  
Tae felt bad for going behind his back like this, but he knew it was the only way to get this project done.  
***  
Taehyung was leaning on the wall next to his studio door, smoking a cigarette and checking his phone. His model was already running 15 minutes late. He was starting to wonder if he would show up at all.  
"Such a bad habit... smoking."  
Tae heard a somewhat familiar voice and looked up.  
"Jungkook? What are you doing here?" His voice sounded way more surprised than he wanted it to be. He was absolutely floored as he looked at him. Dressed head to toe in black, obviously his favourite colour. He looked even better than yesterday. His natural handsome features really stood out in broad daylight.  
Taehyung noticed a little bruise and a cut on Jungkook's cheek. Remnants of last night.  
"I couldn't get you out of my head, so I happen to have made an appointment with you.", Jungkook smirked.  
"You what? How did you find me?", Tae asked, all flustered.  
"May I introduce myself? Mr. X at your service.... Our promoter gave me your contact info. Just a little advice from me, maybe don't use your business email on a gay dating site, if you don't want to be found...", Jungkook said mischievously.  
"I... actually.. good point.", Taehyung stuttered.  
"So, are you going to invite me in and take some dirty pics of me or what?"  
Taehyung's mind was racing, he didn't know what to do. His thoughts immediately went back to the dirty fantasies he had in the shower about this man right in front of him.  
He shouldn't go through with it, but then urge to have him in front if his lense was too strong. He could feel his heart drumming in his chest as he opened the door and waved Jungkook into his studio.  
Tae followed Jungkook into his studio watching as he swaggered his way over to the area that Tae had prepared. He wasted no time in starting to remove his clothes, keeping his eyes firmly on Tae as he did so.  
“Hold on, hold on...slow down. I want to take some test shots. Do you mind if I snap away whilst you undress? It’ll give me a good idea of how you move” Tae picked up his camera and returned his gaze to Jungkook.

“Oh pretty, there are so many ways I’d like to show you how I move!” Jungkook cockily replied with a smirk.  
Tae stopped fiddling with his camera and threw Jungkook a look, a look that clearly said ‘Really?’ But inside he was hyperventilating!  
Jungkook burst out laughing holding up his hands “Ok, ok. I’m sorry Tae, you’re just so easy to wind up”.  
Tae was inclined to agree. Jungkook was the most amazing flirt and he bloody well knew it. He knew he was getting Tae riled up and was getting a kick out of it.  
Tae sighed but couldn’t help but smile. That was the other thing about Jungkook...he was so bloody likeable! Usually Tae didn’t like overly confident men but Jungkook just had some about him...and that was the problem.  
“Uh, ok so if you’d like to carry on removing your clothes and I’ll move around and take some shots. If you’re feeling comfortable we can just continue right through to the, uh, main event? Is there any music you’d like to help with the mood?”  
Tae looked back at Jungkook, who was obviously thinking about his request. His mouth curled into a smile and his eyes met Tae’s.  
“Marvin Gaye...Lets Get it On. I love that one!” He winked at Tae who quickly grabbed his mobile, stumbling to find the song Jungkook had requested. Of course he picked a sexual song, he thought.  
As the music played out through the speakers in each corner of the studio, Tae gave Jungkook a nod and he began to remove his clothing again, this time very slowly but again keeping his eyes solely on Taehyung.  
He gulped and took a deep breath. Come on Tae, time to work! These need to be amazing pics. This experiment needs to work.  
He started moving slowly around the room, clicking away as each item of clothing came off. He marvelled again at Jungkook’s hard, muscled body but it was on another level through his camera lense. He was able to make out each muscle that seemed to cover his whole body and every detail of his intricate design of tattoos, one of which he hadn’t noticed the night of the wrestling match. It trailed down below the line of his tight black boxers, the only remaining item of clothing he was wearing as the song came to an end.  
The sultry voice of Etta James began to play as Tae’s music system picked up on the algorithm required. He watched through the lense as Jungkook slowly peeled his underwear down his body, and as he stood up straight, Tae got his first glimpse at what he would be working with. He stopped in his tracks, not daring to even breath as he took in the glorious sight in front of his eyes. Tae had always considered himself pretty well endowed but Jungkook had him beat and then some. To say he was blessed was an understatement and from what Tae could tell, he wasn't even fully hard.

Once again, Jungkook smirked at him. “I assume by your silence that I’m equipped for the job, Tae?”  
Tae reluctantly lowered his camera, revealing the blush he could feel had flooded his cheeks.  
“Uh yeah, you’re fine” at which Jungkook quirked his eyebrow in surprise.  
“Just fine? That’s a first for me. I’ve never, ever had a man describe my cock as ‘fine”...", he almost seemed a little hurt and Tae felt a sense of control returning to him.  
“Yes well I’m not like other men, Jungkook” he replied dismissively. “Now, if you can lay down on the chaise longue we can get started. I’ve left some lube and a variety of, uh, magazines on the table there, if you want them. I think I’ll leave the room for a bit so you can get to the point needed for the photo. Call me when you’re ready ok,?” He began to make his way across the room as Jungkook spoke.  
“Not necessary, Tae. I’m quite happy for you to stay and who knows, you may get some other pics you like” and the cockiness had returned. Tae paused for a moment and in that moment decided to play Jungkook at his own game.  
“Fine! I’ll stay. When you’re ready?” He lifted his camera to his face and watched.  
Jungkook sat himself in the chaise and stretched over to the table to retrieve the lube. He squeezed a liberal amount in his hand before tossing the bottle towards his feet. He rubbed his two hands together and then looked directly into the lense as he wrapped his fingers around his now hard length and slowly moved it up and down. He lay back and closed his eyes, his other arm coming up behind his head, resting against the back of the chaise, the position revealing his rib cage and pulling his abs tight, outlining their definition. He looked unbelievably sexy.  
Fuck! Tae felt his own cock begin to harden and quickly moved behind Jungkook and began taking some shots, breathing deeply in the hope he could make it subside before Jungkook noticed. He let the camera drop around his neck and stepped forward to adjust one of the many lights around the set. He turned to look at Jungkook whose eyes were thankfully still closed. His hand lazily worked up and down his slick length and his soft moans filled the room as his arousal rose.  
Tae gasped softly as the beautiful sight in front of him, causing Jungkook to open his eyes.  
“Tae?” He held his hand out to him but Tae quickly shook his head and raised his camera again at which Jungkook shrugged slightly and began to move his hand faster. He spread his legs wider and threw his head back, letting out a louder groan.  
“Fuck” the word slipped from his mouth and Tae realised he was getting close to his orgasm. He focused his lense on Jungkook’s face and waited. He knew this moment was going to be wonderful on film and when it happened, he literally felt himself stop breathing for a moment and held down the shutter button, not wanting to miss a single second of Jungkook’s glorious explosion.

He knew instantly that the picture was going to be absolutely stunning. Possibly, he thought guiltily, rivalling that of Yeonjun. His thoughts were interrupted by Jungkook’s heavy breathing and he quickly composed himself, palming at his own hardness trying to hide it from the wrestler. Unfortunately he had not been quick enough and Jungkook smiled through his post-orgasm haze.

“I’d be happy to help with that... Tae?” His voice was just and so fucking sexy.  
Tae stepped back quickly “No Jungkook. And besides, I have a boyfriend” he replied huffily making Jungkook giggle which pissed Tae off.

“I’ll wait outside while you get yourself together” Tae grumbled and walked out to the hallway slumping against the wall shaking his head. The sooner Jungkook left, the better. He felt like he couldn’t trust himself when he was around.

Several minutes later Jungkook swaggered out of the studio.

“See you around, handsome! Give me a call sometime” he winked at Tae cheekily, patting him on the ass as he walked past. Tae gasped causing Jungkook to chuckle again. He was so infuriatingly arrogant, Tae thought to himself.

Much later as he sat looking through the shots, he had to admit that Jungkook’s arrogance was justified. Each picture was better than the last and when he reached the money shots, his hands literally shook. They were, as suspected, absolutely stunning and in that instant...Tae knew he was in serious trouble.


End file.
